


might be left with my hair (but you'll have your father's eyes)

by just_a_confused_writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Miscarriage, Songfic, You might cry, really short, sort of, weird poem thingy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:12:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_confused_writer/pseuds/just_a_confused_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran</p>
    </blockquote>





	might be left with my hair (but you'll have your father's eyes)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song Small Bump by Ed Sheeran

Alcohol and ecstacy and lights and smoke, a sultry red-lipped smile from the strawberry-blonde beauty across the room

He winks at her with eyes like the stuff in his glass, and she offers her hand, creamy pink with long red nails

A cheap, musty hotel room as she traces constellations on his skin in the scattered moles and birthmarks

There's moans and groans and gasps and screams as the strangers dance the night away on each other's backs

She is gone the next morning, leaving him alone without a name to her beautiful make-up caked face

But she comes back, tears streaming and spluttering apologies and a bump on her stomach with a tiny life inside

He is not ready, and neither is she, but they will figure it out together for the little person with eyes like whiskey and hair like strawberries

But then the monitor goes still and their worlds crumble because there's no heartbeat and the little person with eyes like whiskey and hair like strawberries is gone

And she will never live, remaining unborn and dead, only four months away from life, but it's too late

He tries to catch her, but she flies away, faster than a hummingbird's heartbeat, a broken angel never to be seen again

 


End file.
